


Care

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Nicky knows how to take care of Joe
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 8
Kudos: 128





	Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lmirandas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmirandas/gifts).



Yusuf Al-Kaysani was the most beautiful and the most infuriating man Nicky had ever met. The mission had gone off without a hitch, but Joe was pacing the small safe house like a lion caught in a cage.

"Joe, sit down," said Nicky, watching him walk to the window and back again.

Joe looked at him, then turned and walked back to the window.

Nicky got to his feet and walked to him, feeling Joe's tension as he wrapped his arms around his chest. "Do you need me to take care of you?"

Joe gave a short nod. They'd known each other long enough for Nicky to understand perfectly.

He gently pulled Joe away from the window and started stripping him. Neither of them had got so much as a scratch this time, but sometimes that was almost worse. They were so used to expecting violence and death that to be unharmed left them off balance.

When Joe was nude, Nicky moved him to a carpet in the middle of the room and guided him down to his knees. Joe obeyed, head bowed, though his hands still flexed and betrayed his agitation.

Nicky went to a trunk in the corner and took out a length of soft rope. He walked back over to Joe and started tying him, making a harness around his chest and rendering him immobile.

When he finished, Nicky walked around Joe's front, running a hand through Joe's hair before pulling his head up. He pulled his belt loose with his free hand and opened his flies, barely waiting for Joe to open his mouth before guiding his cock past Joe's lips.

Nicky watched Joe as he fucked his mouth, keeping his head still, using him. Joe's eyes were closed, though he was still stiff, even as he accepted Nicky's cock.

Joe would need something more. 

Nicky kept going for a minute longer, then pulled out and pushed Joe onto his stomach without warning, catching his shoulder at the last moment so he wouldn't go face first into the ground.

Joe muttered something that might have been a thank you as he settled with his face to the side.

Nicky ran his hand down Joe's spine, counting the familiar vertebrae, seeing all the invisible scars he should be wearing. Finally, he settled behind Joe and spread his cheeks, pushing his tongue into him.

Moaning with pleasure, Joe rutted against the floor as Nicky worked him open. Nicky raised his head for a moment. "No coming until I say," he announced, then went back to what he was doing.

Joe groaned softly, making Nicky smile against his sensitive skin as he pulled back and shifted forward. He grabbed Joe's hips and pushed himself in.

Nicky gave a few hard thrusts, then slowed down, covering Joe with his body, kissing his neck and shoulders, forcing him to feel every inch and the drag of Nicky's clothes. Making Joe surrender.

But Joe never went quietly, especially on a day like this. Nicky listened to Joe's harsh breathing as he lay helplessly underneath him. He smoothed his hands along Joe's skin, whispering in his ear, feeling privileged to have this strong, proud man for himself.

Nicky took his time. He kept himself on the edge, barely moving in his lover, feeling the tension gradually seep out of Joe's muscles. "Good," he murmured, starting to move a little faster, a little harder. He whispered more endearments, aching for Joe.

Finally, Nicky pulled out and gently rolled Joe over. Joe's eyes were tightly closed, but he opened them slowly, tugging at his bonds, clearly wanting to reach for Nicky.

Nicky leaned down and kissed him, freeing Joe's arms and legs and rubbing feeling back into them. "Better?" he asked, pushing up Joe's legs and sliding back into him again.

Joe moaned quietly and wrapped his arms around Nicky. Nicky kissed him deeply, taking him in hand as he moved faster and harder.

"Want to come," breathed Joe, breaking the kiss to pant against Nicky's shoulder.

"Okay."

Joe clung to Nicky as he pulsed over his hand. Nicky worked him through, then flipped Joe onto his hands and knees, chasing his own release.

Moaning, Joe squeezed around him. Nicky was undone, folding over Joe as he came, breathing in the taste of his skin.

Finally, he pulled out and rolled onto his back. Joe curled up against his side, kissing him deeply.

"Thank you," he murmured.

"I love you, too."


End file.
